The New Generation Of Lightning (The Game Of The Secret Island)
by SunPrincessAndMoonPrincess
Summary: Ya han pasado 20 años desde que el Raimon ganó, al igual que el Shinsei Inazuma Japon. Thunder Raimon, el nuevo equipo formado en Raimon, tiene ahora el protagonismo. Todo irá bien hasta que de repente un nuevo equipo aparezca llevando al Thunder Raimon a una isla llena de diferentes sectores de los cuales deben superar. Pero lo mas importante ¿Saldrán con vida? -No más oc's -


**Lidia : Holiwi~ Aquí Lidia (La menor xD), presentandose ! * con la mano en la frente como si fuera un soldado * Traigo un fic del que me dio la idea mi hermana Jessica... (Si, se llama Jessica en realidad (?)). El fic es muy sencillo de explicar :3**

**-Es de 20 años después de IEGo.**

**-La edad de los hijos es de 15 a 13 y la de los adultos es de 33 a 35.**

**-Los jugadores del nuevo Raimon, que aquí se llama "Thunder Raimon", serán los hijos de los personajes :3**

**-No será Yaoi (o eso creo e.e... ) ni Yuri (no aseguro nada xD).**

**-Pediré Oc's :33**

**-Los personajes principales serán los propios hijos, y los padres serán secundarios, hasta un cierto punto de este fic en los que les sucederá una cosa a los padres (insertar peli de IEGo en el momento en que Endou pisa el campo de fútbol xD).**

**-Aviso que a los hijos los emparejaremos según la personalidad de cada uno ewe.**

**Aquí os dejaré un pequeño prólogo con los primeros personajes que aparecen en este fic :3**

**Cuando me enviéis los Oc's, dentro de poco los iré poniendo poco a poco para no liar a las personas desde el principio.**

**Ahora sí, os dejo el prólogo :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prólogo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Me voy ya mamá! - la voz peculiar de una niña sonó.

-¡Maya! - la voz de una mujer gritó. Esa mujer salió por la puerta con la espátula en la mano ya que estaba haciendo tortitas. La mujer tenía el cabello de color rojizo oscuro que le llegaban por los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un color azul electrico y su piel era muy pálida que parecía casi blanca. El rostro de la mujer era adornado por múltiples pecas. De su oreja izquierda se podían ver dos piercings. -¡Paraté y no corras!

La niña seguía corriendo. Sus largos cabellos azules flameaban con cada paso que daba corriendo. Sus ojos ámbar adornados con puntitas se giraron para ver a su madre y sus piernas pálidas dieron la vuelta para girarse. La niña tenía dos patillas y múltiples pecas adornadaban su rostro como a su madre. A decir verdad, era el clon de su padre, y lo único que tenía de su madre eran las pecas.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tengo que llegar la primera! ¡Estoy super emocionada por empezar el curso!

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos. - Hay Maya...

-¡Y unirme al club de fútbol! - fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a salir corriendo.

-Hay esta niña...

-Dejalá mamá, siempre ha sido así. - Un chico de 15 años apareció por la puerta con el uniforme del Raimon. Tenía los cabellos de color azul oscuro como su padre y desordenados. Los ojos eran azules electricos que eran adornados con puntitas y su piel era muy pálida, al igual que su madre. - Cuando empieza algo nuevo, siempre se emociona mucho...

Mientras la pelirroja y el chico de 15 años hablaban fuera, dentro de la casa el hombre de dicha y dos chicos idénticos desayunaban.

El hombre de la casa tenía el cabello azul oscuro en punta, con una "coletilla" que le salía de la cocorota. Ojos ámbar con las puntitas que tenían Maya y el chico de 15 años y la piel pálida. Este leía el periódico.

Los dos chicos que eran iguales miraban la televisión de mientras desayunaban sus tostadas. Ambos eran pelirrojos como su madre. Con los mismos ojos ámbar que su padre y las mismas puntitas y la piel pálida. Ambos tenían solo una patilla. El mayor la tenía hacia la izquierda y el menor hacia la derecha. La gente solía confundirlos pero para diferenciarlos tenían un truco : El mayor era el que tenía las pecas de su madre.

-Tsunayoshi, Naosuke – el padre les llamó. - Desayunad rápido y seguid a Maya, que es capaz de perderse por el camino.

-No creo que lo haga papá. - Contestó el que era el gemelo menor. -Ayer le enseñamos el camino.

-Eso es verdad. - Comentó el mayor.

-¡Chicos, acabad ya e iros con Masaru! ¡Os está esperando!

-¡Sí mamá!

Cuando los gemelos acabaron de desayunar salieron pitando por la puerta al igual que Masaru.

-Crecen muy rápido... - la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

-Al igual que nosotros, Naomi. - El peli-azulado se acercó a su mujer cuando salió fuera. - Ya sabes que no te puedes poner muy histérica... Y no gritar tanto. Estás embarazada.

-Lo se... - La mujer miró a su esposo. - Dentro de 4 meses, nacerá el pequeño.

-O pequeña, puede ser niña, recuerda.

Naomi rió. - Sí, Kyousuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-... Y no te acerques a extraños – un hombre de cabellos violetas bien peinados, ojos color marrón bicolor y piel morena explicaba a su hijo lo que debía de hacer en la Secundaria. - ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí papá... - El niño contestó. Era de cabellos negros muy desordenados. Poseía los mismos ojos marrones bicolor de su padre y la piel rosada. - Aunque a Kira no le ha pasado nada hasta ahora...

El hombre se cruzó de brazos. - Eso es porque hace caso a su padre, ¿verdad? - miró a una chica de cabellos violetas bastante largos, ojos azules electricos y piel morena.

La chica miró a su padre mientras se ponía los calcetines. - ¿Eh? Ah... Sí, sí...

-_Creo que Kira ha pasado de papá cuando le ha preguntado... _- pensó el chico moreno con una gota en la cabeza.

-Toma Usagi – una mujer morena, cuales cabellos estaban sueltos y le llegaban por la cintura, de hermosos ojos azules electricos y piel rosada, apareció con la típica mochila que llevaban los chicos en Raimon.

-Gracias mamá – el niño, Usagi, sonrió.

-Pasateló bien tu primer día de clases, hijo – la madre le dio animos a su hijo a lo que el contestó poniendo una sonrisa y el dedo pulgar en alto.

-Yo ya me voy mamá. - Kira terminó de colocar su zapato y abrió la puerta para ver como Maya pasaba corriendo. - Usagi, como no te des prisa Maya llegará antes que tú.

-¿¡Eh!? - Usagi miró a su hermana. - ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Yo voy a llegar primero! ¡Adiós mamá, adiós papá! - se despidió y salió corriendo.

Todos los alumnos iban caminando alegremente menos Maya y Usagi que iban corriendo.

-¡Maya! - Usagi la llamó.

-¡Primo Usagi! - la peli-azulada le sonrió. - ¡Tu también vienes a Raimon!

-Sí – asintió. - ¡Estoy ansioso por empezar el curso!

-¡Yo igual! ¡Yo entraré al club de fútbol!

-¡Maya! - llamaron a la hija de Naomi. Esta se giró para ver quien era y...

**Hasta aquí dejo yo (Lidia) el prólogo. Creo que me ha quedado demasiado largo xD no se vosotros/as...**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ahora dejaré los datos de los Oc's.**

**Adultos -**

**Nombre : **

**Edad (Entre 33 y 35):**

**Apariencia :**

**Pareja (Menos Tsurugi y Minamisawa) : **

**Número de Hijos :**

**Jóvenes -**

**Nombre :**

**Edad (Entre 13 y 15):**

**Apariencia :**

**Personalidad : **

**Posición/Manager :**

*** Esto si es jugador ***

**Técnicas (2 como mínimo) : **

**Avatar (No hace falta tener, pero por si acaso) :**

**Esa es la ficha :3 Espero vuestros Oc's**

**A.T - Lidia ~**


End file.
